villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nobunaga Oda (Koei)
Nobunaga Oda (Japanese: 織田 信長), also known as The Demon Lord of Japan, is one of the major antagonists in the Samurai Warriors video game series. He is one of the three unifiers of the Warring States period along with his former generals, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa. Biography His story is killed Okehazama and fast forward to Nagashino. Shingen once died in Mikatagahara after his ally smashed Tokugawa, now Takeda leader Katsuyori, who decided to attack Tokugawa. When Ieyasu requested reinforcements, Nobunaga replied with 3,000 riflemen. The Oda-Tokugawa alliance destroyed the Takeda cavalry and forced Katsuyori to retreat. The nearby Hong'an Temple family, with the help of the Forest Navy and Seca mercenaries, decided to raise their army against the Nobunaga in Osaka Bay. The Nobunaga led by Yoshitaka and his navy eventually destroyed the Union of the Wishing Temple. Due to the death of his competitors and the method of Nobunaga, Kenshin proposed an army against the Katsui troops in Tedorigawa. After a successful water attack, the Shibata army was isolated and asked Nobunaga to reinforce himself. Uesugi also formed an alliance with the Ikko rebels to help them, and Mitsuhide was no longer able to see innocent people being slaughtered. He took him away from the battlefield. After that, Takeda and Uesugi still retreated to Ueda Castle, where Nobunaga won the alliance in the form of Tokugawa, Hojo and former Takeda retainers. Hojo proved a loose cannon, Kotaro was released to the field, foreseeing Nobunaga's pre-death at Honnoji. Nobunaga killed Katsuyori and Masayuki, ends the Takeda clan. After being asked to help Hideyoshi of Shikoku, the sudden betrayal of Guangxiu in the Instinct Temple gave the army of Nobunaga some expectations. After No and Ranmaru were injured, Nobunaga killed Mitsuhide in the burning temple after their duel and promised to continue his ambition for Mitsuhide. Personality Nobunaga adopts a devilish motif, often asking others their desires and a way for him to grant them. An ingenious individual with sadistic traits, but he also presents poetic barbs for his opponents in a quizzical and superior manner. In the second title, Nobunaga enjoys the prospect of facing death, believing that all battles should be fought to conquer one's fear of dying. Gallery Nobunaga_oda-1.jpg|Nobunaga in Samurai Warriors. Nobunaga sw2art.jpg|Nobunaga in Samurai Warriors 2. Nobunaga-sw3-art.jpg|Nobunaga in Samurai Warriors 3. Nobunaga Oda SW4 Artwork.jpg|Nobunaga in Samurai Warriors 4. Nobunaga_Oda_Warriors_Orochi_4_deified_form.png|Nobunga's Deified Form. Nobunaga-sw4-theatrical2.jpg Trivia *Nobunaga's Dynasty Warriors counterpart is Cao Cao. *In Sengoku Angelique, Angelique Limoges acts as the Nobunaga of the cast. Her full name is "Oda Angelique Nobunaga". Category:Male Category:Military Category:Samurai Category:Warlords Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fictionalized Category:One-Man Army Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Barbarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Extremists Category:Wealthy Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone Category:Jingoists Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Category:Protective Category:Vigilante Category:Incriminators Category:Magic Category:Fanatics Category:Beat'em Up Villains